


bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression, Bath, Bath Time, Daddy Josh, Fluff, Innocent, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, No band, Non sexual Age-Play, Tyler has wings, angel tyler, cglb, ddlb, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler's an angel, he's in little space and he loves taking bath's.





	bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of little space fics on here so I wanted to add some since I have a bunch of em already written!

Pink bubbles erupted in the pristine bathtub as Joshua poured in little Tyler's favourite bubble bath. It was a sugary pink colour and smelt of roses, his favourite smell. 

He swirled his hand around the water, making sure the temperature was just right for his baby. It smelt like heaven in the bathroom as he called Tyler over. 

"Ty, baby c'mere it's bath time." he shouted gently over the sound of running water as the bath continued to fill. 

His little angel had been painting all day and as it was nearing bed time, a bath was more than necessary.

"Comin' daddy" squealed the brunet excitedly from another room which Josh could only assume was the living room. Little footsteps could be heard coming his way, padding down on the wooden floor. 

Tyler soon scampered into the bathroom, his small wings folded back slightly as he ran through the doorway with a toothy grin on his face. Josh couldn't help but smile lightly as the sight. 

He was more than right about tyler needing a bath, his tan baby was covered in paint. 

Bright pink, green and blue marks were all over his chest, a few steaks meeting his pudgy thighs, neck and arms. He was a mess. His cheeks were stained with paint induced finger prints and even his hair had the pigment in it. That would be pesky to get out he was sure of it. 

His wings were luckily perfect, not a spot of colour on them. They were still the same as they had been hours ago, fluffy and white with a hint of tinted rose sparkles nuzzling in between the feathers. Josh checked them anyways though just to make sure. He turned his mostly bare (he was only wearing some shorts) Tyler around so the brunet's wings were now facing him from his respective spot on the edge of the tub. 

He ruffled his hands around them around a bit, being as gentle as possible as his fingers danced around the tips of the wings. Which only caused heavenly giggles to erupt from his angels sugar plum lips. The sound filling the air contagiously, mixing in with the tune of running water. 

"Dada stoppppp" giggled the angel softly while pulling away causing Joshua let out a light chuckle. 

"Sorry you're just too cute baby" cooed the older of the two, his hands both retracting from the fluff of Tyler's wings. 

The small brunet backed away giddily his freckled cheeks blushed over as they always were. 

"Tank you daddy" he smiled goofily, rocking back and forth on his heels while Josh turned off the water. 

Josh turned back, still sat the edge of the full tub. His jeans were water stained now but he didn't mind as he eyed the grinning brunet who looked rather excited as he stared into the pink toned water. Bubbles practically spilling from the sides and onto the tiled floor. 

"Do you want to get undressed by yourself bub? Or do you want help?" Questioned Joshua, standing up and wiping his hands off on his pants. 

"M' a big boy daddy, I can do it!" Tyler spoke shyly as he was already beginning to pull at his lilac shorts. 

"Okay well I'm going to go grab little buddy from our room, when I get back I expect you to be in the water" spoke Joshua softly as he ruffled his angels hair before exiting the bathroom. 

"Mkay" giggled Tyler as he brought his wings in close so they wouldn't hit anything. 

He stepped out of his little shorts, they were his absolute favourite pair. They met his dainty waist perfectly and the material was oh so soft against his skin. He usually wore his white halter top with it, of course it had been altered to allow his wings to be free but he wasn't allowed to wear a shirt when painting because his daddy insisted he'd dirty it. 

Once his shorts and panties were off he stepped into the tub, bubbles meeting his calves as he begun sitting down into the warm water. He sat down criss crossed in the tub, his small legs tangling together. Just then his daddy came walking into the bathroom and he fluttered his wings. Splashing the water around him. 

"Okay I've got your rubber duckie, you want him?" Asked josh, sure enough holding a small pink rubber duck. 

"yes please" he giggled, leaning himself against the cool metal of the tub as he made grabby hands. Josh gracefully handed him his duckie, who tyler had named little buddy the day he'd gotten him. 

Josh sat himself on his knees in front of the tub.

"Want to pass me the body wash angel?"

"Can little buddy do it instead?" Pleaded the younger with hoping eyes as though his daddy could ever say no to him. his wings were already half dipped into the pink toned water but Josh payed no mind to it, they'd dry off like the rest of him. 

"Of course he can, he's always up for an adventure isn't he?" Responded Josh as he brought water up from the tub to soak Tyler's torso that was still dry. 

"uh-huh, he's special" nodded Tyler as he held closely onto his ducky and pushed him around the water, tongue poking out in concentration. He brought the duck up to the side of the tub where the bottle stood and used its plastic body to knock it off. 

He let out one of his heavenly little giggles that had Josh's heart melting. The bottle fell into the water but Tyler dropped the duck and grabbed it before it sunk to the bottom. He handed over the wet bottle to josh before diverting his attention back to his toy, pushing it around the water in a childish manner.

"Thank you honey." Smiled Joshua, pecking Tyler's paint covered cheek, luckily it was completely dry. 

He grabbed at the loofa that was sitting by his knees and soaked it in water before drizzling the honey rose soap all over it. 

"Daddy's gonna wash you now, is that okay princess?" 

"As long as you don't touch little buddy, he doesn't like soap" 

Josh was about to protest and explain that the bath was filled with soap, hence the bubbles but he only let out an airy chuckle. "I'll be careful baby don't you worry."

Tyler hummed along as Josh washed him, scrubbing at Tyler's paint covered skin as gently as he could. It was surprisingly coming off easily. Some swirls of the colours mixing into the pink tone of water his baby was sat in. 

He was especially careful when it came to cleaning Tyler's face, opting for a face cloth to cleanse off the streaks of bright paint on his cheeks. 

"did you have fun today bub?" Asked Josh as he rubbed at a spot on Tyler's arm which had tufts of bubbles covering a part of it. They'd spent their day watching movies, well josh did. Tyler was too pre-occupied with the plethora of paints spread out on the coffee table. 

"I did! I made you sum pretty pictures, can we please please put them on the fridge daddy?" Asked tyler with big eyes, clearly excited about his collection paintings. 

"Are those the ones you weren't letting me see little one?" Chuckled Josh as he begun rinsing Tyler, pouring water over his soapy body. He deemed Tyler clean enough, moving up to his gorgeous hair. 

"Maybe....." giggled tyler as he brought up a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter, water dripping off of it. 

"How bout we frame them and hang them on the wall?" Josh replied, absentmindedly grabbing a bottle of shampoo/conditioner and pouring some in his hands. 

Tyler nodded quickly and his wings flapped in the water once more, splashing the bubbles against the wall. His wings were covered in bubbles, josh hadn't even realized. It was rather funny, he begun to laugh lightly, bringing his hand up over his mouth. 

Tyler eyed him curiously, small body slumped over slightly as he played with the bubbles in front of him. 

"What's s'funny?" pouted Tyler, crossing his arms over his chest clearly not realizing his wings looked two times bigger and had practically disappeared under the soap.

"Angel check your wings." he couldn't help but laugh, it was adorable. He sat on his feet, knees on the cold tile floor as Tyler's head turned. 

"Oh my god daddy they're gone!" He squeaked scooting over closer to the other side of the tub. He quickly turned his head back with wide eyes and staring at his daddy worriedly. 

"Baby they're still there, just covered in bubbles" 

"Oh" he giggled, he'd been doing it so much his small stomach hurt but he didn't care. He glanced back at his wings and fluttered them, bubbles flying all over. Some getting on Josh.

"you're too cute, now let me wash your hair" 

"Yay!" Cheered the small brunet, Josh only chuckled. 

He lathered up the wash and brought it through Tyler's already soft hair, it was still dotted with sparkles that just never seemed to leave. 

No matter how many times Joshua washed his hair the sparkles stayed, dazzling throughout the day. 

He tried his best to get all the paint out of the chocolate brown hair adorning his angels head, pulling at it slightly while he attempted to get rid of the stainable substance. 

Tyler grinned gently when josh asked him to lay down in the tub so he could be completely rinsed off, all the bubbles already starting to dissipate in the water as tyler had been in there for a while.

Josh was glad Tyler's wings just fit in the tub or else his angel would be taking showers not that he minded but Tyler seemed to prefer baths a whole lot more. 

Tyler sat back up dizzily, locking his arms under his legs and leaning his head on his knees a goofy grin on his face as he watched Joshua ring out the loofa.

"And were done, All that icky paint has disappeared" spoke Joshua, reaching over and unplugging the tub so the water would drain out. 

"Why's it icky?" Questioned Tyler with furrowed brows.

"Cause it was all over your pretty skin silly" Joshua shook his head as he leaned in to kiss tyler's nose earning another little laugh.

"cmon lets get you dried off and after you're dressed I'll read you a bed time story?" questioned Josh as he reached over for the Disney princess towel he had brought for his angel. It was large and completely covered him, even his wings. 

"Can I choose the story?!" Squealed the brunet, getting up in the emptying tub carefully one hand in Josh's.

"Of course baby."


End file.
